


Mad World

by HellishSam



Category: Star Stable
Genre: M/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/pseuds/HellishSam
Summary: After Daine is out of the hospital after the most recent quests, he starts having nightmares.





	Mad World

It had been a week since Daine was finally out of the hospital. The marks on his face and neck were gone, save for one pink, angry glowing scar that went up his jaw. He had walked out of the druid infirmary with his hood up out of fear of people looking at him. Being half Pandorian was hard enough. What would people think about this scar? How much would they stare? How much of a freak would they make him out to be?

 

Ydris had tried to make short conversation with Daine on the way home, but he was only met with a few nods or just silence. He was happy to finally have his Phoenix back after the scare he gave him. Seeing him emerge from the portal looking so weak made his heart drop. Ydris thought Daine would have been dead for sure, but he was fine. And here he was. Alive. And out of that terrible hospital.

 

When they got home, Daine didn’t even greet his dogs very much. He just went straight to bed, pulling the covers over him. Ydris had tried to pull the covers off, but was only met with an angry hiss from the other. And so he left to sit in the living room with their dogs Bear and Pepe, along with Castello their tuxedo cat. That night was long, longer than the nights Ydris spent curled up next to Daine in the hospital bed.

 

Daine barely ate through that entire week. He always looked so tired, as he should as he was still recovering, but Ydris felt horrible as he looked from watching the TV to see Daine gazing out the window, his eyes looking empty with sadness, his plate not being touched.

 

Ydris got up with a sigh and walked over to his fiancé. “Daniel, you need to eat. You’ll surely starve yourself to death if you don’t.”

 

“I’m fine. I’m not hungry.” Daine didn’t even look at him.

 

“I made it by hand, just like you like it, Daniel. Please eat, for me. You didn’t eat anything while you were in the hospital and I’ve only seen you eat a nibble of toast since you got back.” Ydris fretted, taking the chair next to Daine. He still didn’t look at him.

 

“I’m fine.” Daine said, but it sounded empty.

 

Ydris then got up and left him. He still wasn't sure what to do. And he didn’t know what happened in that portal and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

 

His answers came in Daine’s night terrors.

 

Daine flinched in his sleep as he dreamed about walking through the empty bridge between Pandoria and Jorvik. His breath was getting short as the fog started to consume him. He was shaking, so scared, so alone. What if something happened to Pandoria? What if it was gone? What if Ydris was gone? Where were his friends?

 

Daine hugged himself to keep warm. His fire abilities were gone as his infection was getting worse. He could feel it on his face, almost like a cancer. His soul was fading into nothing as he continued to walk. But something told him to keep going. That maybe he'd find a way out. Daine almost felt like he was looking for Cole again as he walked through the emptiness. And like a deer answering a hunter’s call, Daine stopped.

 

There was Ydris, in the middle of his path. Laying dead, his eyes glazed over like Cole's. A body holding no soul.

 

“YDRIS!” Daine screamed, bolting awake, grabbing at the air.

“Yes? What? What is it Daniel?” Ydris asked, looking wide-eyed at his fiancé who just snapped awake. He was answered with a hug and a sob. He stroked Daine’s hair as Daine cried into his shoulder, his claws poking Ydris just slightly, but he didn’t mind.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m here for you my Phoenix.” Daine let out another ragged sob at that. This was too much. All of it was too much.

 

He finally pulled away, Ydris wiped his eyes with his soft, caring hands, careful not to touch the new scar on Daine’s face. “What happened, Daniel?”

 

Daine looked at Ydris, trying to hold back the tears as he looked his lover in the eyes. How could he just tell him he saw him lying there dead? Daine swallowed his tears and closed his eyes.

 

“I saw you… in the bridge between Pandoria and Jorvik. You were... gone, Ydris. It was all my fault.”

 

And he began to cry yet again.

 

Ydris didn’t know what to say. He knew exactly what Daine was probably thinking. Of course he’d dream about that after being traumatized. Ydris took his fiancé by the shoulders as Daine continued to sniffle.

 

“My Phoenix, listen to me. You’re not going to lose me. I promised you that.” He said, grabbing the crystal necklace that lay on Daine’s rising and falling chest. Ydris looked up into Daine’s eyes. He could see the fear and despair in those damn sunset eyes. Daine didn’t deserve any of this, the hell did he do wrong to this cruel world?

 

“But what if you do?” Daine asked, his voice tight with emotion as he held his fiance’s gaze.

 

Ydris pulled Daine close and kissed his forehead. “Mi Amour, I’m the Great Ydris, do you really think I’ll go down without a fight?” He smiled sweetly at Daine, who looked away, still feeling upset.

 

“No, just, I’m scared. I’m scared about Darko possibly coming back… and… if it had been me instead of Elizabeth.” At that Daine put his hands to his face to cover his eyes as he began to cry again.

 

Ydris looked sadly at Daine as he cried. He saw the boy who had come to him about his nightmares so many years ago already. He had grown so much, become so confident, and here he was, broken yet again. But this time he’d be here for Daniel. He’d help him build up instead of knocking him down.

 

He took Daine’s face with his hands and kissed him gently. Even the taste of salty tears that landed on Daine’s lips from crying didn’t even bother him. Ydris wanted to be there for Daine. The light in his darkness, the way Daine had shown him this world was worth saving, that there was so much greater than what he saw on the Highland.

 

“Daniel, you are my everything. I’m glad you made it out alive, even if you were sick. I promise you I will help you. We’ll keep each other safe, alright?” Ydris mumbled, still staying rather close to Daine.

 

Daine nodded in response and hugged him.

 

It was going to be a long few weeks. Maybe even months.


End file.
